Kagerou Days
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan is heading through their daily lives pretty well! Homework, trips to the beach and the amusement park, and surviving each other is a challenge in itself! [Chapter 2]: Mary's plant died, but something else is blooming.
1. Master -KidoEne- Talk -KidoAya-

Guys! Like, agh! I don't know what is going on with me literally! I was just strolling by on Tumblr when I noticed Kage-Pro. Instantly, my mind went out and all of the pairings bombarded me at once and I knew what I had to do. I had to write Kage-Pro fanfiction! Anyway, I knew I was going to write this in the first place and it was going to take me a while due to my procrastination but the feeling is real! Without further-ado, the first chapter in Kagerou Days! It is featuring Kido x all de Kage-Pro girls. Yes, Kido gets all de ladies. Lets go! This is part 1~

* * *

**Just Me and You**

"Danchou! Wake up!"

The sunlight poured in from the blinds that were drawn back from their normal position. It lit up the normally dark room and irritated the eyes of the young woman laying underneath the blankets. Her phone vibrated as the call continued and she groaned before turning over to grab it from its stand. Bringing the phone to eye level, her eyes slowly opened and she came face to face with a blushing blue haired cybernetic girl. Ene began to rub her sleeves together and looked anywhere but Kido's eyes before a shy smile formed on her lips. Kido's eyes flickered from her to the time and she sighed noticing that it was far past breakfast meaning that the kitchen was most likely in danger. Putting the phone down, she kicked the blanket off and prepared to go dress and save the utensils from utter destruction.

"Danchou! Wait!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kido's eyes slowly adjusted to actually seeing and she noticed the maid outfit that Ene was wearing. Where had she gotten that from? She didn't know that Ene could actually change her clothing let alone into something so cute. It was hard to believe that she wasn't real. Her creamy white skin, vibrant blue eyes and the blush adorning her cheeks was rather cute actually. A small smile formed on Kido's lips and she hadn't even noticed what Ene was saying.

"Danchou, did you hear me?"

"Ah, sorry. What were you saying?"

Ene giggled before placing her arms behind her back.

"I was saying that Danchou needs a break today! So everyone else went out for the day, and since Danchou is usually doing things for everyone else I decided to do things for Danchou today!"

Well, that was something new.

"But I thought Shintaro was your Master."

Ene's blush flourished and it spread to her ears. She clasped her hands together behind her back and began to shift from side to side.

"W-Well, for today.. Danchou is my Master! So, Danchou.. what would you like today?"

Slowly it clicked. The outfit, the blushing, sending everyone away, Ene wanted alone time with her and was covering it up with 'servitude'. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she sat down with her legs folded before scooping the phone in her hand. There was no need to be in a rush today, she could spare a few moments.

"Why don't we do what you want to do, Ene?"

Ene brightened up at this and smiled happily.

"As you wish!"

* * *

**Awkward**

This was awkward.

This was so awkward.

It was so painfully awkward.

Why was Ayano, who was usually the epitome of spunkiness, laid out in silence while her normally awkward younger sister seemed perfectly fine. The two of them were sitting on the couch at home while Kano and Seto were out, and Ayano's heart was pounding in her chest. Perhaps it was because of the show they were watching, or maybe it was because Kido wasn't wearing anything but a black sports bra and white shorts. Or maybe it was because her hair was down and Ayano was amazed that her sister could be so handsome yet beautiful at the same time. Needless to say, it was awkward!

"Aya-nee, are you okay?"

Ayano nearly jumped ten feet in the air before nodding her head hurriedly. She pressed her forefingers together and stared down at her lap. Tsubomi had really grown up since she was gone. She was twice as beautiful, and her voice had lowered in an octave but it sounded rather appealing to her ears. A soft smile formed on her lips, anyone who wanted to date Tsubomi would be happy for sure. Wait! Date?! For some reason that left a sour taste in her mouth. There was no one good enough for her Tsubomi. Wait, her Tsubomi?!

"Eh, uhm.. Tsu-chan?"

The nickname caused a light pink hue to bloom on her cheeks.

"Yes, A-Aya-nee?"

"Lets have the talk!"

With that, Kido sputtered and the T.V turned off quickly as she whirled around to face her determined sister. The talk?! Why would they need to have the talk?!

"I-I don't think that is really necessary, Aya-nee! I mean, I'm sixteen years old!"

"That is exactly why we need to have the talk!"

Ayano turned to face Kido, and although she was equally embarrassed it was something that needed to be said. 

"Tsubomi. There are many people in this world, and you may have your heart broken over and over again. There are some people who only want to use others, some people who only take love for granted, and then there are others who don't even know what they want and they simply are just looking for something to hold onto for the time being. I want you to know that no matter who you fall in love with, make sure that you truly love them because love is precious and you shouldn't take it for granted no matter what. Also, I don't want you to have your heart broken so please be careful."

All sources of embarrassment left Kido's features and when Ayano's eyes flickered upwards, she noticed that the gap between them had grown smaller. Kido's lips touched hers and her finger intertwined with hers. Ayano's cheeks burned and the kiss held for a few moments before she returned it. Finally, Kido broke away and stood up with a bored expression.

"No worries, Nee-chan. I know you won't break my heart."

With that, she left Ayano flustered and hiding in her scarf.


	2. Flowers -KidoMary-

**Flowers**

"Mary? Are you okay?"

The white haired girl jerked up at the sudden noise before she whimpered again holding her hands to her chest. Kido raised an eyebrow before entering the room and peeking over Mary's shoulder. There sat a potted plant but it was wilted and seemed to be dying. Glancing at Mary, she could see the tears threatening to spill and the pink hue that came from crying. Kido sighed softly before picking up the plant and giving it a look over.

"Danchou?"

"Come here, Mary."

Mary stepped next to Kido before watching her place the plant in her hands although her hands never left Mary's. Glancing from the wilted plant back to her leader, she watched as Kido stared at the plant as if wondering what to say. It was supposed to be a rose that she had been growing for Seto, but it died from her overwatering it. She didn't mean to, she didn't mean to let it die but it wasn't growing fast enough and she wanted it for Seto's birthday.

"You did well, Mary."

"Eh?"

"I said, you did well. You were making this for Seto, and although it died - I am sure that he would appreciate the gesture. Mary, even if things die, it doesn't mean they're totally gone. It just means you can't see them anymore. You still have the memories of taking care of this plant, and you loved doing it right?"

Mary nodded.

"Then that means you did well, you cherished the time that you had and it was worth it. People are like flowers, Mary. We're born, we bloom, we wilt, and then we die."

Mary glanced down at her plant before looking away from Kido.

"It will be a while before I do any of that," she whispered.

Kido frowned. She forgot that Mary was a Medusa. She would outlive all of them in the long run.

"Then cherish the memories that you have with us now. Instead of being sad, be happy with what we have and when we're all gone - remember us fondly. We'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Mary looked towards Kido and smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Danchou?"

"Mm?" Kido asked as she made her way to the door.

"...Can I tell you something?"

"Ah. What is it?"

Mary looked towards her and Kido's heart leapt into her throat. The most beautiful smile painted her face, along with the sunlight caused a glow around Mary seemingly that of an angel. The plant in her hand didn't take away from her beauty, and Kido was dazzled for a moment.

"Thank-you."

Kido gulped before rubbing the back of her neck and looking away, a blush settled on her cheeks.

"N-No problem."

She felt herself tilt forward a bit, and soft lips pressed against her cheek. After they were removed, she smiled and turned her head a bit to return the kiss. Their fingers laced together and the plant sat on the window sill witnessing the blooming of love between a medusa and an invisible girl.

Seto smiled outside of the door before Kano dragged him away by the hand, the two of them smiling all the while.


End file.
